Seduction of the Gun
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin are long time lovers. They are both seniors and Sesshoumaru has decided to enlist in the army. What happens when Sesshoumaru is confronted by women while he's away and Rin becomes depressed about her weight and looks?
1. Chapter 1

This story is for those who want a change of pace. The main differences are the appearances and there is slight (ever so slight) Kagome bashing. Although, the bashing my get bigger in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter One

This was not the way Rin liked to spend her Saturday afternoon. She was out of school for the weekend and away from senior stress. She wanted to go to the park with Sesshoumaru or go do _**something**_ fun. Instead she sat on the Taisho's couch eyeing him as he stressed over something else besides graduating.

Rin nervously watched her boyfriend pace in front of her. She was comfortably curled up on the couch but it felt like she was sitting on pins and needles.

"Can you just tell me?" she pleaded. Sesshoumaru stopped pacing and pulled a chair towards her to sit down. He grabbed her hands, pulling her forward.

"Rin...I..." he paused before letting out a slow breath. "I enlisted in the army." he said. He waited for a reply and expected the worst when Rin's eyes widened.

"That's great, Sessh!!" she exclaimed while wrapping her arms around his neck. It caught him off guard, throwing him back into the chair. He lightly placed his hands on her back.

"So...you're okay with it." he asked. Rin pulled away from him.

"Of course. This is what you've always wanted to do. I'm happy for you." She played with his hair as he looked into her eyes.

"You're sure?"

Rin giggled.

"You worry to much." she grabbed the back of his neck and brought their foreheads together. "It's not like anything's going to change. We just won't see each other as much." She smiled to reassure him. He smiled back and cupped her jaw.

"That's why I love you so much." he said before kissing her. A blush spread across Rin's cheeks as he pressed his body against hers. She placed her hand on his chest and stomach, feeling his cushiony skin and slight gut. He wasn't super toned but if Rin pressed a little she could feel the abs underneath. Sesshoumaru playfully growled and grabbed her own fleshy sides. She giggled and jerked away.

"I'm ticklish." she said between laughs. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I know." he again attacked her lips, making her head loll back.

Rin knew that this was what she would be missing once he left. His presence, his love, and all his perfect and imperfect features. She wouldn't hear his voice everyday. The voice that made her knees wobbly. And she would get to cuddle into his side during the day. This is what she loved.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, ending their 'conversation'. Inuyasha came through the doorway with an arm load of groceries. "Could you stop making out and help us." Izayoi came in behind him and pinched his arm.

"Inuyasha!" she reprimanded. Touga followed his wife in with another armful of groceries.

Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled Rin to his side. They followed everyone into the kitchen.

Rin gave Sesshoumaru's hand a reassuring squeeze as he cleared his throat.

"I have some news." he said in a business-like manner. Izayoi dropped the carton of eggs in her hand. Touga caught them inches from the ground.

"You're pregnant!" she screeched. Rin's eyes widened.

"No! Oh my God, no!" she said while waving her arms in front of her.

"Engaged?!" she asked. Rin still shook her head.

"No. Not that kind of news." Sesshoumaru said, becoming annoyed from the accusations. Touga stood by his wife with a lazy expression. He took her arm, telling her to calm down.

"I've enlisted." he said simply. Not a big an ordeal as telling Rin. The tension in the air dissipated as everyone fell silent.

Touga's eyes brightened as he roughly hugged his son.

"That's my boy. Following in your old man's footsteps." he said proudly. Izayoi and Inuyasha turned away from the two males. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but Izayoi never moved.

Rin could understand Inuyasha disliking Sesshoumaru. They were half brothers. Whenever they were together there was a lot of tough brotherly love. But Rin couldn't understand why Izayoi was so cold toward him. He was Touga's son as much as Inuyasha was.

They talked more about the situation and when it would all take place. Rin didn't know a whole lot about the details but she was sure that Sesshoumaru would explain to her during they alone time.

They sat in Rin's bedroom later that evening. The door was shut but Rin knew that her parents were listening for any talking or movement.

They trusted the couple. The really did. But they knew what could happen in the heat of the moment.

Rin flipped through a magazine as Sesshoumaru combed through her hair with his fingers.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked. Sesshoumaru sighed, rolling onto his back on the queen size bed.

"A couple of months for boot camp. But it won't be until school is over with."

"That's not very long."

"Three months." he pulled Rin towards him. "It's still not going to change anything." Rin flipped the page and stared at it. Sesshoumaru dipped his head to catch her eyes.

"Everything I promised you I will still do." he continued. Rin's long lashes brushed her cheeks as she blinked.

"I know that. I'm not doubting you." Rin said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru smirked as he reached over to the desk chair beside the bed. His coat hung on it and out of his coat pocket he pulled out a velvet box.

Rin sat up and her eyes widened. "Sess..." she whispered. He smirked and then opened the lid.

"It's only a promise ring for now." he said, his face close to hers. "And I've already talked to your father. He fine with it."

"You were always old-fashioned." she said as she held out her hand and he placed the silver band around her ring finger.

"This way, you'll know I'll come back." he said. Their lips brushed as he spoke urging her mouth towards his.

She looked up with teary eyes before leaning in to him and pressing her trembling lips to his smirking ones.

"Don't talk like that." she said as they pulled away. She looked back down at her hand and squealed.

"I can't believe this."

Sesshoumaru chuckled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He pressed body to hers, pushing her back into the plush bed.

"Believe it, darlin'." his husky voice said before he once again kissed her.

Alrightee. That's the first chapter. And you know the hardest part was coming up with a title...but I think I nailed it. Read and review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so a few grammatical mistakes in the first chapter

Okay so a few grammatical mistakes in the first chapter. I want ya'll to know that I am usually very good in literature and it's not normal for me to make spelling and grammatical mistakes. But sometimes typos happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(As long as no typos happen here I'm okay)(Don't need to get sued over a typo)

Chapter 2

The three months were up. The senior class had graduated leaving the graduates to fend for themselves in the _**real**_ world.

It was as windy day and the wind blew Rin's skirt around her calves as she stood in the Taisho's yard. Izayoi placed and arm around her shoulders as they watched Touga and Sesshoumaru load the truck with Sesshoumaru's luggage.

Rin was trying to keep the tears from spilling over but she knew that her resolve would break eventually. If not now, then right after he left. If not then, then sometime while he was away.

They hefted the last of the few bags he was taking into the bed of the truck. Sesshoumaru turned to face her and walked across the lawn towards her. Izayoi pulled away to talk to her husband leaving the two to themselves.

Sesshoumaru gently grabbed her hands and pulled her up against him. He kissed the promise ring on her finger and then kissed her lips.

Rin swallowed the sob that almost escaped her. "Sessh…" she said into his lips.

"Nothing changes." He replied quietly.

Rin nodded as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and worked his way down to her ear.

A single tear ran down Rin's cheek. Sesshoumaru's breath quickly dried it as he continuously kissed her. She wanted to beg him to stay home…at least for a little while longer. She wanted to keep him to herself and stay in his arms until she was ready to let him go. But she knew that she couldn't do that. This was his dream and she couldn't mess that up because of her selfishness.

"We're leaving in two minutes." Touga's quiet, deep voice said behind the two. Rin turned to look at him and nodded, glad that her hidden cheek was the tear stained one.

He gave them a nod and then walked to the driver's side of the truck to wait for his son.

"I'll call you everyday." Sesshoumaru said, cupping Rin's cheek. She nodded, leaning into his hand.

"I'll answer." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Somehow, it didn't relieve that ache on her heart and the pounding in her head, or the tightness in her throat.

"I love you." He said intimately. He bent his head and caught her lips roughly.

More tears spilled down Rin's face as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

"I love you, too." She said as they parted. Her lips were plump and red and matched her glistening eyes.

Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

Rin's eyes slowly shut while his lips lingered on her skin. She tried to memorize the intimate feeling of him against her as he pulled away. His warmth stayed on her flesh even as she heard passenger door slam shut. But then a chilling wind blew, cooling her skin. She opened her eyes just as the truck disappeared around a corner.

Thunder rumbled above her and she inclined her head to look at the stormy sky. Heavy drops or rain slowly started falling, plopping against the ground. Water droplets hit her face and mixed with her salty tears.

Izayoi came out again with an umbrella and a towel which she wrapped around Rin's shoulders. They walked into the house together.

"You can stay for lunch Rin." Izayoi said with a warm smile. "I'll make a Caesar salad for you."

Rin nodded slowly and then placed the towel on her curling hair. It partially covered her wet face from Izayoi. Rin's frown told of the oncoming tears.

Izayoi placed a hand on her shoulder and then turned toward the kitchen. Rin heard the banter of Inuyasha, who was complaining about the menu and his mother's reprimand.

Rin forced herself to smile and a mantra quickly formed in her head.

Nothing changes, nothing changes…

:

Sesshoumaru and Touga stood in a huge hall filled with other men and women who had enlisted and sign-in stations. All the stations were broken up into the first letter of everyone's last names. Pieces of paper were taped above each table with a single letter on in.

Touga approached the table with a T above it.

"Last name." the man said without looking up.

Touga straightened. He wasn't used to being spoken to with such disregard. "Tashio." He said.

The man stiffened, looked up, and then hurriedly stood up and saluted him. "Sergeant Tashio!" he said. "I'm sorry, sir."

Touga waved a hand for him to calm down. "You don't have to do that. I'm retired now." He clapped a hand on Sesshomaru's back. "My boy's enlisted. We're just getting him adjusted. I expect ya'll to whip his lazy butt into shape."

"Yes, sir." The man said pulling out Sesshoumaru's information and handing it to him. "I'm sure you know the drill so I don't need to explain it to you." He said.

Touga nodded his head and then lead Sesshoumaru out of the hall. There was even more of a bustle outside in the court yard.

"Now son, this first week is week zero. It's reception. Not a big deal and nothing to worry about." He quickly explained eyeing the other enlisted and recruited men and women.

"I know, dad. I know this backwards and forwards. We've both been waiting for this day since I was six.

Touga laughed and then pushed him toward a tent. Sesshoumaru stumbled into the shaded area and into a line of people. "Go get your head shaved, boy!"

Sesshoumaru sat down in a plush chair and waited for the barber to buzz off all 22 inches of his hair.

A woman in front of him spun around in her chair to face him. She had just got her hair cut and had pinned it back with clips.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello." Sesshoumaru replied as the barber shave off a strip of hair.

"I'm Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru." He winced as his head became suddenly lighter.

"You new here." She asked.

"Isn't everyone?"

She laughed and crossed her legs. "I mean are you new to boot camp. This your first time?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "You?"

She shook her head. "I've been in some sort of boot camp since I was fourteen."

The barber patted his shoulder when he was done and he got up. Kagome also got up.

"I'll see you around…Sesshoumaru."

He nodded his head, not really caring. "Sure."

Touga stood outside, talking to people he knew. He smiled as Sesshoumaru approached.

Nothing changes, Sesshoumaru thought.

:

Okay…so I don't know how obvious this is, but I don't know anything about the army or boot camp or anything of that sort. I had to look up a few things and I'll probably have to look up more. If I make a mistake or have something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me…just do it in a nice way, please. Anyway…REVIEW!!

Sincerely, _straightjacket_


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while little darlins but maybe you haven't forgotten me.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

_It is week one of boot camp and it has finally sunken in that I'm really here. Registration, orientation, all those preliminary things are over. It's time for the real deal. The real work, the real hurt, the real pain, the real longing. I try to keep my eyes off the ground, my head out of the clouds, and my mind off Rin. To say she's distracting me is an understatement. I love her but she can't be here whether physically or in my thoughts. _

Sesshoumaru set down his pen. From the third or fourth day he felt the need to write about his feelings and his experiences. Some people at camp claimed it helped immensely. They said if you sorted through your mind you had less things to figure out when the time came to act. Made sense. So did "Out of sight out of mind." Therefore Sesshoumaru kept no pictures of Rin or his family. Except for Touga. Touga was an inspiration. In the picture he looked regal, standing tall in his uniform, his short hair slowly getting longer as he raced towards retirement. He didn't look a day over 40 although he was in his fifties. Sesshoumaru could look at that picture with pride and not feel an ounce of sadness. While everyone else was missing him, and Rin was crying tears to feel five gallon buckets, Touga was thinking of him as his own accomplishment. The army was Touga's favorite topic and now so was his oldest son.

_Out of mind, out of mind, out of mind. _

Sesshoumaru would love to be able to think about his father all day long, but there was Rin. Rin who had been in his life since Junior High. Rin, who understood him more than anyone else. She understood everything, so forgiving and loving. Rin who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, however long it lasted. While he was at boot camp, he was certain to come back. War, however, was a completely different story. There was no guarantee. He could understand that she was scared. So was he.

_Out of mind, out of mind, out of mind. _

"You got one second to get out from under that barbed wire, Taisho!" Sesshoumaru's drill sergeant yelled at him. Sesshoumaru was down in the mud crawling under the wire, grunting as he used his elbows and knees to push him forward. Sergeant Stokes was bent at the waist, peering at Sesshoumaru's progress. The seasoned man's boots, and camouflage cargo pants were covered in mud as if he had been training himself, but his gray shirt remained pristine, tucked into his pants and not one wrinkle even in the stinging rain. Sesshoumaru was out of the mud hole and sprung up to race toward a rock wall.

"Your enemy jumped over that 20 foot mud pit while you decided to wallow in it! They're on your ass Taisho what are you gonna do now?" Sergeant Stokes smirked at the scenario.

_Ridiculous. _Sesshoumaru bent over the top of the wooden rock wall and swung his bottom half over, trying to reduce the risk of becoming a screaming target. His feet found the slight footholds. He climbed down a few feet and then jumped the rest of the way. The drill sergeant strode past the rock wall with his hands behind his back. His heavy foot falls and boots like elephant's feet made the mud splatter, adding to the mess already caked on his attire.

The next task was zig-zagging through tall wooden poles dug into the ground that represented trees followed by a deep trench. It was too far to jump, but the trench was much deeper than it was wide. Sesshoumaru tried to be careful as he gingerly stepped down onto the steep decline.

"You're getting shot at! What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru promptly fell onto his butt and slide down the muddy hill using his legs to propel him forward. Reaching the bottom, he jerked himself up and sunk his hands into the opposite wall of mud. He could see Sergeant Stokes in his peripheral vision circling the trench as he climbed. Once again, striving to remain inconspicuous to his supposed enemy, he hefted himself out of the trench, staying low to the ground, then sprang up running after a few feet, heading towards the rope.

Sesshoumaru launched himself towards the rope, grabbing it almost at the half way point and started inching his way up. This was his last obstacle. All he had to do was make it to the top, the wooden platform, that represented fort, home, base, all of those terms that meant safety. The rope was extremely long, but it being the last task it was harder than if a soldier was fresh. Sesshoumaru was anything besides fresh. Sweat ran into his eyes, his breathing labored, and his body begged him to stop the torture. He couldn't stop though. Stopping meant death, giving up and worse, disapproval from his drill sergeant, humiliation from his peers, disappointment from his father. At this point it meant going back home to Rin. His mind's eye conjured her. Her tear stricken face, her skirt and hair blowing in the wind. His sweaty and rain soaked hands lost the grip he had on the rope and he slipped down a foot, catching himself on the knot below.

"What was that? Giving the guys who want to kill you a handicap?" The sergeant said with a furrowed brow.

_Out of your damn mind! _Sesshoumaru thought as he climbed with a renewed vigor and hurtled himself up onto the platform. He stood ridged, shoulders back, hands clenched into fists, breathing hard, with the wind and rain chilling him to the marrow. Nothing could comfort him. Not the fact of his physical success or his mental torture. His legs crumpled under him, and he plopped down cross-legged with his arms propped on his legs, his eyes dark hollows in his face. He looked haunted against the gray sky and sheets of rain covered in mud.

"That's a day, Taisho. Come down now, back to earth." Sergeant Stokes said in a softer voice than he had used earlier, reaching a hand up the side ladder to help the young man. Sesshoumaru unfolded himself, but declined the offer of help as he climbed down. His limbs were shaking and he hurt in every way possible but he wasn't going to show anyone what was raging inside of him.

Sesshoumaru and Sergeant Stokes walked side by side back to the barracks, neither of them paying heed to hierarchy. Just two weary men reveling in one moment of peace in the company of someone who only needed to know someone else was beside them, sharing the moment. It was different than with Rin, even different than with Touga. They were two men from different parts of the world that they shared, but what was important was that in this particular part of time, the clock slowed down. They could focus on their breathing, the pattering of the rain, and the unsynchronized movement of their legs as they walked. It let Sesshoumaru's mind rest for a while.

Their moment was shattered as the roar of clapping and laughter reached them. They looked to their left to see a huddle of gray, camou, and mud. On the platform of the course next to the one Sesshoumaru just finished, a young woman stood waving and bowing to the crowd. Her smirk was shining bright as she flipped her dark head up.

Sergeant Stokes grunted displaying a frown that seemed different from normal. Another drill sergeant approached him. Sergeant Stokes nodded in greeting.

"Sergeant Gray. Problems…?"

"Just a few, starting with her." Gray tilted his head toward the platform where everyone was gathered.

"You knew we wouldn't have the last of her." Stokes replied.

"After all the foster parents, boot camps, and the number of times she's been in juvie, you think she would learn to shut her mouth and follow orders." Gray said with a growl. It was obvious she was a personal pet peeve of his.

Sergeant Stokes gazed past the pouring rain at the young woman outlined against the dark clouds. "It only made her worse. Maybe ruined her. She never really had a fair chance."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe they were just letting him listen to them talk down about another trainee. He was torn between the extreme urge to leave and the lack of order to do so. Would he get in trouble if he just turned towards his cabin and walked off? Or was it polite to do just that?

"Life isn't fair. It's not about getting handed your happiness. You have to earn it. It might be harder for some than others but God didn't give us anything we couldn't handle."

At that point Sesshoumaru made his final decision and took a step away from the two sergeants. He was a few feet away when Sergeant Stokes called his name.

"Bright and early in the morning." He simply said before turning away again.

"Yes sir." Sessshoumaru mumbled.

Rin relaxed beside the pool in her backyard. It was a sunny, hot day the week right before the beginning of school. She was wearing her favorite pink and yellow polka dot bikini. It wasn't something she would readily wear in public, but alone at her own home she had no problem with being half naked. She was rather comfortable actually. Sure, there was an ever so slight pudge around her middle, junk in the trunk, and some weight around her thighs, but it added character. That's what she told herself for the most part. She knew Sesshoumaru loved it.

Thinking about Sessh made her tingle in excitement and hurt in agony and loneliness at the same time. Like the feeling of when her foot or hand falls asleep, except the feeling was inside of her. It wanted to come out, just couldn't find a way.

"Cannonball!" Inuyasha bellowed as he ran past Rin and jumped into the pool. Water splashed onto Rin's lap.

"Thanks a lot Inu-dork. I was trying not to get wet." She pulled her towel off the chair beside her and dried off her legs.

"You're by the pool in a bathing suit! What else are you going to do besides get wet? Inuyasha demanded, throwing his hands in the air.

"Catch some rays, Yasha. Don't you know anything?" Sango asked. She slid onto the lounging chair beside Rin's and slipped her sunglasses over her eyes. She handed a magazine to Rin and snapped her own to the first page.

"Cannonball!" Miroku raced by the girls in the same manner that Inuyasha did and hurtled into the water.

"Miroku, you are so unoriginal. I thought I taught you better than that." Sango said, flipping to the next page. "Oh, this is cute. Here, Rin, look…"

"Is it Juicy?" Rin asked nonchalantly.

"…yes, how'd you know?"

"You always think Juicy is cute." Rin replied. She really did know her too well.

"Yes, but this is exceptional, look."

Rin glanced over at the page and was immediately struck by all the camouflage. The ad was indeed appealing; the woman wearing high-waist dark brown pants with a double set of buttons and riding boots up to her knees. A billowy camou shirt was tucked into the waist with sleeves that buttoned at the wrists. A ridiculously large hat like the Mad Hatter's hat sat upon her head. Half naked men in camouflage pants and black boots swarmed around her, cleaning her boots, and holding umbrellas for her.

It saddened Rin and she obviously depressed from her casual mood of before.

"Oh, Rin, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you like that." Sango put the magazine back in her lap, shutting it.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, putting his forearms on the side of the pool.

"What do you think?" The insensitive Inuyasha answered.

"It's nothing." Rin replied. "Wish I had that outfit. Not skinny enough, though."

"What are you talking about?" Sango exclaimed, reopening the magazine. "This outfit requires curves. She playfully pinched Rin's side. Rin giggled despite herself.

"Stop it." The two girls giggled and Miroku went back to swimming with Inuyasha, but when no one noticed, Rin went back to wondering about Sesshoumaru. She glanced down at her ring. All she had to remember was that this ring was a promise; a promise to come back; a promise for everything to be the same; a promise that eventually everything would be as they had planned as husband and wife, as parents, as grandparents, as old people on their front porch. Rin didn't mind the thought of wrinkles as long as Sesshoumaru was there. For reasons unknown though, she didn't put her full faith in that ring.

Sesshoumaru walked into the men's barracks to see Kagome scrubbing the floor with a sponge. There was a bucket beside her full of dirty, soapy water.

"Better than using a tooth brush." Sesshoumaru said as he walked past her to his sparse bed. He sat down on it and put his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together.

"That's an old cliché and currently uncreative. We only use tooth brushes on the grout between tile anyway." Kagome replied, leaning back to rest for a moment. "Thank God you're not tracking in mud or else I'd have to take you out." She said with a smile.

"Why are you in here? Wouldn't someone from this barrack usually be doing this work?" Sesshoumaru asked in all seriousness.

Kagome looked down at the floor, picked up her sponge and dunked it in the water. "I don't have a reputation for sitting idle when I'm given nothing to do." She plopped the sponge on the floor and started scrubbing.

"So they keep you constantly busy because they think you'll run off and get into trouble?" he asked.

"Pretty much."

"That's unreasonable. You haven't been here for very long. How can they judge that?" Sesshoumaru said, enraged from the injustice. He had seen the looks on the sergeants faces. They seemed like they knew her type. He knew they had been in the business for a while and probably did know types and characters, but it didn't seem fair to Kagome.

"This isn't the first time I've been under these sergeant's…guidance." She said, pausing for a moment to find the right word. "Plus, they know other sergeants I've been under for the past five or six years. I can't say I like it, but I made my own rep."

"So why don't you get out?" Sesshoumaru said quickly interrupting her.

Kagome stopped. "Get out of what?"

"The army. You've been in it for so long, for five or six years, and you're mistreated and you don't like it, so get out."

"I'm good at it." Kagome said, washing the floor again. "I told school to go to hell, and my parents did the same to me. I'm not musically inclined or smart in math. I was never a cheerleader or a girl scout. I never played a team sport. I'm never going to go to college and I don't want to work at a gas station for the rest of my life. This is what I do." She said with emphasis on the last sentence.

Sesshoumaru stared at her honestly with no judgment or looks of disapproval on his face. "I can understand that. It's what I do, too; what my family does."

"I know." Kagome said. "Everyone knows about the Taisho's army reign. I saw you with your father that first day. He's very unique. You can spot him anywhere." She said almost wistfully.

Sesshoumaru looked at her cautiously while sitting up. Kagome looked up from her scrubbing. Bits of hair hung down in her eyes and her mouth was gaped open.

"Oh…I was kinda under his jurisdiction a few years ago." Kagome explained.

"I didn't know he was at a boot camp." Sesshoumaru said.

"Every now and then. I want to be like him; so respected and a good man overall. But I'm never going to be respected. I'm sure your father never did the stupid things I have."

"If you stay clean from here on out you might gain some respect. And stop acting like such a big shot after a run."

"If I don't have a reason to run I won't and I act like a big shot because I'm an ass." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Right,"Sesshoumaru said, "I'm going to get some supper. You coming?"

"No. I'll be in here a while."

"Come to think of it, I never see you at supper." Sesshoumaru said turning away from the door.

"I'm here, or somewhere else cleaning." Kagome said. "It's what I've done every night for the past couple of years."

Sesshoumaru stood for a moment watching her steadily scrub the concrete floor. He strode over to her, bent down, and took the sponge from her hand. "You rest he said.

"We'll get in trouble if the sergeants find us." Kagome protested.

"No we won't. I'm Taisho. You won't have any problems now."


End file.
